


Get Him

by fencesit, notthedevil



Category: Naruto, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Quitting your job to throw geese at people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: Itachi gets a little help from ANBU Goose.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Goose (Untitled Goose Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	Get Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).

<

<


End file.
